X-Men: Apocalypse/Benutzer-Kritik
Nur die Starken überleben! Mit diesen Worten warb Bryan Singer, der im Dezember 2013 angekündigte, für X-Men: Apocalypse. Der nunmehr neunte Teil der Mutantensaga schließt die Zweite Trilogie ab. Doch kann sich X-Men: Apocalypse im Vergleich zu Genre Riesen wie Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice und The First Avenger: Civil War behaupten ? center|500px Wir schreiben das Jahr 1983, der Ur-Mutant En Sabah Nur (Oscar Isaac) erwacht aus seinem jahrtausende andauerenden Schlaf und muss zu seinem Leidwesen feststellen das Mutanten und Menschen friedlich im Einklang leben. Er beschließt seine vier Reiter, namentlich: Storm (Alexandra Shipp), Psylocke (Olivia Munn), Angel (Ben Hardy) und Magneto (Michael Fassbender), um sich zu sammeln und die Menschheit abermals zu unterwerfen. In der Zwischenzeit kommt der junge Mutant Scott Summers (Tye Sheridan) an das Institut für begabte Jugendliche und wird dort von Professor X (James McAvoy) unterwiesen. Der Film spielt zu beinn an mehreren Orten und erinnert dabei schon fast ein bisschen an Game of Thrones, während sich Mystique in Berlin aufhält ist Magneto in Polen und versucht seine Ruhe zu finden. Moira MacTaggert (Rose Byrne) hingegen in Kairo und führt dort einen Einsatz. Man wird also Hundlungstechnisch einmal um den erdball geschleudert, und das ist schön! Man bekommt zu beginn das Gefühl: "Ey, was soll das denn jetzt !?!" und sitzt in seinem Sessel und denkt, das kann ja nur nach hinten losgehen. Nein! Jeder Handlungstrang ist clever in die Geschichte integriert und bis auf wenige Ausnahmen bekommt jeder Charakter seine Glanzstunde. Bis auf wenige Ausnahmen... Denn ein großes Problem das der Film abermals hat, sind seine Schurken. Wir kennen Magento, wir wissen wie er tickt. Aber wir wissen nicht genau was Psylocke, Angel und Storm wollen. Sie bleiben leider etwas blass und hätten auch durch jeden anderen ersetzt werden können. Das Gleiche muss man bedauerlicherweise auch über Apocalypse selber sagen. Er ist, wie so oft in diesem Genre, ein Mittel zum Zweck. Er kann nicht besonders glänzen, aber auch nicht wirklich viel Falsch machen. Er ist halt da! Ein licht am Ende des Tunnels sind meiner Meinung nach die jungen Mutanten Cyclops und Jean Grey. Denn Sheridan und Sophie Turner schaffen es zu begeistern. Besonders Sheridan gebührt ein großer Respekt der es geschafft hat mir nach all den Jahren Cyclops doch noch smcackhaft zu machen. Ich will mehr von diesen beiden sehen! Gehen wir nun noch ein bisschen auf die Effekte ein. Laut Produzent Simon Kinberg soll Apoclypse ein Katastrophenfilm sein. Dem kann man nicht uneingeschrenkt zustimmen. Klar hat der Film viele Zerstörungssequzenen allerdings ist es nie so drastisch das man sich in einem Roland Emmerich oder Michael Bay Film fühlen würde. Es ist im Rahmen und besonders die Quciksilver Sequenz von Even Peters ist grandios in Szene gesetzt. Da haben sich Drei Monate Arbeit gelohnt! Allgemein kann der Film rein optisch sehr gut Punken, das Budget des Films hat alles zugelassen was man wohl tricktechnisch produzieren kann. Wenn ein Sandstorm beginnt sieht das großartig aus. Fazit: Apocalypse hat seine schwächen im Storytelling, dennoch schafft er es durch seine starkern Charaktere zu trumphen. Besonders Turners und Sherdians Leitungen sind klasse und eben, hoffentlich, den weg für weitere X-Men Abenteuer. Aber auch Michael Fassbender legt eine Super Performance ab, während Even Peters für die besten lacher sorgt. Dennoch kommt der Film leider nicht an seinen grandiosen Vorgänger heran!. Captain Schlabberhose (Diskussion) 15:46, 20. Mai. 2016 (UTC) Kategorie:Benutzer-Kritik